1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bacteriostatic compositions for inhibiting the growth of bacteria and, more particularly, to the utilization of substituted benzanilides which exhibit bacteriostatic activity, especially when incorporated in formulations containing soaps or other surface active agents.
2. The Prior Art
Many compounds have been suggested by the art as bacteriostatic agents in soaps, detergents and cosmetics. However, as is well known to those skilled in the art, many of these bacteriostatic compounds have some serious limitations in their use. For example, phenolic bacteriostats such as bisphenols, salicylanilides and hydroxydiphenyl ethers are photosensitive and when incorporated into a soap or detergent bar will discolor the bar upon prolonged exposure to sunlight. Bacteriostatic carbamates of bisphenols of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,651,128 although not photosensitive, exhibit poor solubility in alcohol solvents which reduces their utility in cosmetic and topical pharmaceutical preparations. Bacteriostatic carbanilides, which are also not photosensitive and do not effect the whiteness of soap, are, however, more toxic upon degradation than is desirable, thereby limiting their use in soaps and cosmetics.